Todos juntos: Amistad y Fútbol
by DWKanime15
Summary: Titulo Original: Alles zusammen auf dem Niveau 2.0: Ewige Freundschaft und Weltfußball,el titulo en alemán acortado,13 chicos/as de distintos países se conocen y deciden hacer un equipo de fútbol: Las Fieras FC. Sin embargo, no tener entrenador les complica mucho la vida, ya que sin uno no pueden competir. ¿Lograran encontrarlo y llegar a ser el mejor equipo del mundo del fútbol?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Las Fieras**

**{Narrado por Cris}**

* * *

Buf, otro día de verano. Pero hoy está bien. Acabo de salir de clase de alemán y voy a casa de Esther ya que las Fieras nos vamos a reunir para cenar. Sí, 13 chicos cenando distintas comidas de distintos países en el pedazo jardín de Esther, bueno solo en el lugar donde está la parrilla, al que ella le puso el nombre del "Rincón del Chouri" (n/ ni me preguntéis el xk dl nombre xk ni sikiera yo lo se).

Ah, se me pasó. Yo soy Cris, bueno Cristina Tsukino, tengo 14 años, el pelo negro y los ojos marrones. Vivo en Ryuusei (n/ no real) en Asturias, en el noroeste de España y me encanta el fútbol. Esther Hanatsuki es una amiga y compañera de clase muy charlatana, por decir algo, y con pasión por el fútbol y la música. Las Fieras somos un equipo de fútbol recién creado. Ya tenemos campo para jugar pero no entrenador.

**Esther: **¡Cris! ¡Llegaste!

**Cris: **Sí... (Que os dije, es muy charlatana, bueno gritona)

**Esther: **Bien, porque las costillas están casi listas. Solo queda que lleguen los demás

Sí, las demás Fieras. Hoy decidimos hacer nuestra primera reunión en mucho tiempo. Dos semanas...

Al tiempo, llegaron los demás... con comida. Decidimos traer comida de cada uno de sus países. Nosotras, con la ayuda del padre y de Fernando, el hermano de Esther, hicimos costillas y de postre, venera (no soy de las que cocina pero poder, puedo ayudar). No es que sea un plato típico (el postre sí), pero aquí se prepara mucho.

Bien, ahora los demás...

Lucía, la rubia argentina, Annika, la meninha medio portuguesa medio brasileña, Mairo, el rubio estonio, Daria, la pelirosada letona, Sora, el rubio nipón de familia materna china, Dani, la morena catalana (única española aparte de nosotras 2), Alex, mi amiga inglesa, Fidio, el pelicafé italiano y los 3 futboleros alemanes, León, Fabi y Markus.

Sí, cada cual de su país, cada cual con su comida.

**Esther: **Hola, chicos. Bienvenidos ¿Qué trajisteis?

**Lucía: **No se suponía que lo diríamos al comer. Fue lo que vos dijistes.

**Esther: **Ah, sí. Se me pasó.

Quedamos en que nadie diría nada hasta que fuésemos a cenar (o sea, hasta que se destapen todos los platos, porque los tapamos para que no los vean). Así que le dejamos los platos a los padres de Esther y fuimos a revolver en la casa laberíntica de Esther. Pero, no pasaron ni cinco minutos...

**Madre Esther: **¡A cenar!

Bajamos todos.

**Fernando: **Bien, a revelar todas las comidas.

Bueno, ya os podéis imaginar. Un montón de comida. Un plato y un postre de cada país.

Lo nuestro ya lo mencioné.

Dani trajo pa amb tomaquets, que en catalán significa pan con tomates y de postre, crema catalana.

Mairo, brawn, un plato estonio que consiste en carne picada en gelatina y de postre, kringel, que es un pan dulce al estilo alemán que se come en cumpleaños estonios y también en el norte de Alemania, según Fabi.

Lucy (Lucía) trajo choripán (vamos, una especie de lo que aquí llamamos bollos de chorizo solo que se les puede echar chimichurri) y de postre, dulce de leche.

Annika trajo feijoada (plato nacional de Brasil hecho con frijoles y cerdo...) y pasteles de Belém o de nata (portugueses)

Sora trajo onigiris (bolas de arroz) y takoyaki (bolas de pulpo) junto con mochis (pastelitos de arroz) (siempre quise probar la comida japonesa)

Daria llevaba bigos de ternera y de postre, kohuke.

Tanto Alex como Fidio trajeron pizzas, ya que las pizzas que hace la madre de Alex están muy buenas (aunque no sea un plato inglés) pero pican mucho (nada más darle un mordisco tuvimos que ir todos a por agua, menos Alex que está acostumbrada). De postre, Alex trajo apple pie (tarta de manzana) y Fidio... gelato de chocolate (helado, vamos. En verano es lo mejor)

Los alemanes trajeron wurst (salchichas) y brezel, un postre también existente en USA pero distinto, típico de la zona de la que venían (Baviera o Bayern, en concreto Munich o München)

Después de la comilona, hablamos de nuestras cosas. De lo que habíamos hecho durante aquella semana separados. De repente, entró en escena el padre de Esther que se había ido durante un segundo.

**Padre Esther: **Ey, chicos ¿Sabéis lo del torneo de Luarca?

**Fernando: **Pues sí (aunque algunos lo miraron confundidos), donde van muchos equipos de toda España a jugar.

**Padre Esther: **Sí y va a haber un mini-torneo de infantiles (nuestra categoría, al menos hasta que empecemos curso), así que...

**Esther: **No tenemos entrenador

Nuestro mayor problema. Si lo tuviéramos, ya estaríamos compitiendo. Para ese campeonato lo necesitabamos, no ibamos a perder esa oportunidad ¿no?

Los demás pensaron lo mismo.

**Fernando: **Pero podéis intentar conseguirlo. Pensadlo... no vais a perder tal oportunidad ¿no?

**León: **Pues claro que no (¡ese es nuestro capitán!)

Decidido, encontraríamos entrenador y participaríamos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Un entrenador, un plasta y nuevos jugadores**

**Parte Primera**

**{Narrado por Fabi}**

* * *

El día siguiente tras la cena, estaba agotado y eso que todavía nos acababa de despertarme. Pero, en la casa de mi tío Frank estaba todo en silencio así que supongo que los demás seguían durmiendo. Y enseguida, lo comprobé. Miré a mí alrededor, la habitación aún estaba a oscuras. Tenía que comprobar la hora y si León y Markus (mis compañeros de habitación) seguían durmiendo antes de subir la persiana y que la luz del sol iluminase la habitación. Bien, hora las 11:00, ¿no era una buena hora para levantarse? Así que... toca abrir la persiana. Pero, se me olvidó mirar si los demás seguían sopa. Sin embargo, Markus no estaba y León dormía... bueno, hasta ese mismo momento porque la luz le pegó directamente en los ojos.

**León: **Haaa! ¿De dónde ha...? (medio dormido, justo miró adónde estaba yo) Fabi... ¿Quién ha...? (si es que aunque era obvio, medio dormido León pensaba a la velocidad de las tortugas, pero cuando se dio cuenta... pensé que debía... LARGARME, porque un León enfadado era peligroso) ¡FABIIIIIII! ¡TE MATOOO!

Y empezó una persecución por toda la habitación. Aunque no duró mucho tiempo, ya que el grito anterior de León había atraído a Markus. Su presencia interrumpió la persecución para mi suerte.

**Markus: **Ya que estáis despiertos... ¿Por qué no venís a desayunar? Son las 11 de la mañana.

Sí, sí... lo sabíamos. Al menos, la hora acabo con el enfado de León, ya que ni él se creía cuanto había dormido. Y los tres nos fuimos hacia la cocina, donde mi tío Frank estaba también tomando el desayuno.

**Frank: **Buenos días, chicos

Y de ahí el desayuno y todo lo no importante que pasó durante la mañana y el mediodía. Y casi toda la tarde de no ser porque quedamos con las demás Fieras. Bueno, nos enteramos justo ya que Esther se olvidó decirnos que ahora Fernando era parte del equipo e iban a quedar en casa de Saray (por razones desconocidas). Y nos avisó en el último minuto. No sabía que era tan olvidadiza.

* * *

Pero en casa de Cris, quien aún no sabía nada de la reunión, las cosas iban un poco diferentes.

**Cris: **Hola, ya estoy en casa.

**Madre Cris: **Hola

Pero en casa de Cris no sólo estaban sus padres (y su hermano perdido por alguna parte) sino también mi tío.

**Cris: **Hola, Frank... Espera, ¿qué pasa aquí? (como Cris conoce a mi tío... pues bien, es su profe de alemán)

**Madre Cris: **Le vamos a dar a Frank una copia de la llave de la autoescuela para que no tengamos que preocuparnos por llevar la llave a cada clase.

**Cris: **Vale, lo que no me explico es por que hay tanta gente aquí.

**Frank: **Estos son Joachim y William, son amigos míos que se han mudado por un tiempo aquí. Los fui a buscar al aeropuerto y ya de paso...

Joachim (o como yo lo conozco el señor Wessel) y William, o Willi, tiene un quiosco en la zona en la que vivo en Munich. Willi jugó en la liga regional hasta que se lesionó.

Al lado de ellos había un perro blanco y negro.

**Frank: **Ah, y este es Calcetín

**Calcetín: **Guau!

Cris acarició a Calcetín y luego se dirigió a su habitación donde encontró a su hermano y a otro chico moreno junto a él.

**Cris: **¿Y este quién es?

**Madre Cris: **Él es Marlon, el hijo mayor de Joachim.

De repente sonó el timbre. Era Saray.

**Cris: **Hola, ¿qué quieres?

**Saray: **Ah, ¿no te mandó un mensaje Esther?

Cris miró su móvil y encontró un mensaje de Esther.

**Cris: **Mierda, no lo había mirado. Pero, como es en tu casa, no hay problema **(se giró) **Mamá, ¿puedo ir a cenar a casa de Saray? Vienen los demás.

**Madre Cris: **Sí, pero ¿podrá Isa con todos?

**Cris: **Supongo que sí. Bueno, hasta luego

**Continuará, en la segunda parte...**


End file.
